1. Field
Embodiments of the invention broadly provide an apparatus, system, and method for excess water capture and distribution. More specifically, embodiments of the invention broadly provide a water capture device for being secured in an elevated location on a building.
2. Related Art
Excess water capture devices, such as rainwater capture devices, are used to capture and store the water for later use. Generally, water capture devices are placed on the ground next to a building and receive water via the building's drainage system (i.e., down spout, gutters, etc.). The stored water may then be withdrawn from a spigot located on the side of the water capture device.
An exemplary known water capture device is a rain barrel, that is usually a large drum positioned next to the building so as to receive water from the drainage system of the building. Typically, a rain barrel is placed below a downspout so as to receive the water therefrom.
Current devices present several problems. First, the side-mounted spigot does not allow for complete drainage of water out of the water capture device. In instances where the water capture device comprises a barrel, for example, the spigot is normally mounted a few inches above a bottom of the barrel to allow access to the spigot. Consequently, water will accumulate below the release point of the spigot. Another problem relates to the pressure of drawing the water. Without mounting a separate pump, existing devices only have enough pressure to empty the water into a bucket below the water line, spigot, or distribute the water a limited distance downhill through a garden hose. Another problem relates to regulating the overflow once the water capture device has reached its capacity. Generally once it reaches its capacity, the over-flow will spill over the top and around the device onto the ground. Hence, it is difficult to manage the overflow or even integrate the water capture device into a building's drainage system. Further, water capture devices generally present standing water that can be a breeding ground for insects. The water capture devices are susceptible to being clogged with debris because there is no easy way to clean them.